FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54 ---- Streamwing let her brother's body lay on her flank, her eyes clouding as his blood wet her fur. She had to get back with him, had to get home...She stood finally, streaks of red staining her fur, and carried his body in her jaws. Sobs threatened to slow her down, but her determination kept her going. Keep moving... I could even learn how to LOVE 00:36, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw dipped his head to his son, purring. "Congratulations! I'm so proud of you," He praised, nuzzling his chin gently. "Who did you get as a mentor?" 00:53, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Eventually stumbling back to camp, Streamwing collapsed beside her brother's deceased body. "Nightstripe's dead...An eagle killed him, and it almost killed me too..." I could even learn how to LOVE 01:02, December 11, 2015 (UTC) (poor ember I]] could even learn how to LOVE 01:24, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Lilywing's green eyes went wide with horror at the sight of Nightstripe's splayed out body. A wail rose in her throat, but it was killed off by the dibelief that enother of her beloved clanmates was gone. Scarletflame's gone, not Nightstripe too!? The white she-cat ran over to Redclaw and whimpered with helplessness, pushing her pink nose into his fur. Moss 01:48, December 11, 2015 (UTC) "That'd be fu-" Palepaw broke off, hearing a cry from the camp. She pricked her ears in astonishment. " W-what? Brightfern, is something wrong? Could someone have... d-died?" she said in a stutter, frantically lashing her tail. Gryfflepuff 01:59, December 11, 2015 (UTC) (Guys, this is really important! Hiddenshade's page is completely gone!) "Nightstripe," whimpered Lilywing still pressed close to Redclaw. Moss 02:00, December 11, 2015 (UTC) (It's probably a glitch) Streamwing fainted, while Griffinpaw and Stormheart glanced over from across camp. I could even learn how to LOVE 02:03, December 11, 2015 (UTC) (yeah, it's a glitch. I checked and it showed up). Gryfflepuff 02:04, December 11, 2015 (UTC) (Okay, just making sure, thanks) Moss 02:08, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Griffinpaw and Stormheart rushed over to Nightstripe's deceased body. I could even learn how to LOVE 02:42, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Violetpheart stalked up to Nightstripe, eyes round with horror. Birchheart was close to her side. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:27, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw kneaded his sharp claws into the soft, moist ground, letting out a silent, mourning meow. "Another Clanmate StarClan has taken from us..." He meowed, bowing his head and paying his respects to the dark black cokd-bodied tom. He studied Emberwish for a moment, padding over to her and giving her a comforting lick on the shoulder. 20:59, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Lilywing padded after Redclaw to pay her respects. ''I didn't know him, but he was a great warrior. You will hunt with the stars, Nightstripe. Moss 21:45, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish shifted away uneasily, her claws ripping out small chunks of the grass. He was always there for me... he was always by my side. ''But now... he's gone. 22:23, December 11, 2015 (UTC)' Lilywing looked around at the camp. I'll proctect all of them. To my last breath. Moss ''' Rowanheart walked into camp, a sparrow in her jaws, remembering when her sister, Shadowclaw, now Shadow was exiled. Lightning Stormfrost, along with a few other cats, came over and payed their respects to Nightstripe, all mourning the loss of their former Clanmate. 00:10, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Rowanheart quickly dropped her sparrow on the fresh kill pile, then turned around and stared bug eyed at Nightstripe's body. Lightning Birchheart and Violetheart payed their respects to Nightstripe and went to sit alone. "Are you okay?" Birchheart asked Violetheart. Violetheart always seemed jumpy with death. "I'm fine," Violetheart repiled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:26, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Rowanheart paid her respects to Nightstripe, then sat at the edge of the clearing, wondering how he died. ��Lightning �� "I don't believe you," Birchheart burshed her tail on Violetheart's paw. "I said I'm fine!" Violetheart snapped. Birchheart took a step back, surprised at the she-cats sharpness. "I just... need to be alone right now..." Violetheart sighed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:50, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Upon seeing the upset she-cat, Infernopaw scooted near, wrapping his tail around her. "Hey, it's alright....it's alright...he died honorably, as a good warrior." 00:53, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Redfeather placed her tail on Streamwing's shoulders. "I know it's not okay, and I am not saying that," she murmured. "But if you need us, we will be there for you." Moss 00:56, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Violetheart's head fell on Infernopaw's chest. She began trambling. "I'm sorry I'm such a kit when it comes to these things, all the other cats are so calm about it...." she whispered. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:57, December 12, 2015 (UTC) He gently rested his head on hers, jerking his voice soft and soothing. "No, no, it's ok, everyone's different...and I like your different." 00:59, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Rowanheart fluffed up her fur as memories of her mother's death flooded through her. ��Lightning�� "Thanks..." Violetheart suddenly felt like she never wanted to be with any other cat in the world but him. --- Birchheart padded away to leave Violetheart alone and sat at the fresh kill pile. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:03, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Anytime..." Infernopaw let out a soft purr.---- Hiddenshade was lost, and confused, so he walked in circles. 01:05, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Could we... go for a walk?" Violetheart asked. She wanted to get out of camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:10, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Sure," the ruddy Tom replied calmly, rising to his paws. 01:13, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Violetheart took a deep breath and went into the forest with Infernopaw behind. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:15, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Infernopaw silently followed his friend, gazing around at the greening forest. 01:17, December 12, 2015 (UTC) They all hate me because they think I'm a traitor just because my sister was. Rowanheart thought. ��Lightning�� Streamwing had fainted; she needed urgent treatment, or she was a goner like her brother. No, no, not yet! Her dreams were troubled and she constantly fought against the churning waves of death. I could even learn how to LOVE 01:40, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Rowanheart leaped up when she saw Streamwing. There was no medicine cat in sight. She would have to try and save her. She patched up Streamwing's wounds with cobwebs she found, but wasn't sure what to do next.��Lightning�� "Give her some thyme for shock and marigold for infection," whispered Redfeather Moss 02:03, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Rowanheart jumped, surprised, then ran and got thyme and marigold, which she forced Streamwing to swallow. ��Lightning�� Palepaw, upon returning to camp, caught sight of Nightstripe's body. She inhaled in shock, his lifeless form burned in her vision. She hadn't known him well, but why oh why did StarClan take away everyone? Her heart began to beat quicker, as if it had missed a beat, and numbness spread up through her legs. The seal-point stumbled over to the one cat she saw and knew: her 'father', Hiddenshade. Blinking feebly, she said: "Why are you walking in circles?" Gryfflepuff 02:07, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "I...I don't understand..." The black smoke tabby tom stammered at once as he stared down at the apprentice. "...Cypresskit...He wouldn't have actually killed them, yes? He's my son, he's...he's no killer...!" 02:13, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Rowanheart built a nest around Streamwing in the clearing, as she was too weak to move. ��Lightning�� She was adamant. "Of course he didn't! I didn't believe that dumb lie for an instant! Why would Cypresskit- he was a kit at the time- kill other kits? It's an idiotic, attention-seeking lie!" she said forcefully, shaking her head. Gryfflepuff 02:17, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade shook his head slowly, squeezing his eyes shut. And on top of that...His own mother held him back...I've never seen such a crushed cat in my life... His gaze dull as he peeled back his eyelids, the former leader gazed at his son, dragging his body around the nursery. 02:18, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Y-you don't actually believe that, do you?" Palepaw stammered, tail-tip flicking. She, too, glanced at her adoptive brother. " Well, I for one don't believe that! I would have thought you'd be more sensible!" Gryfflepuff 02:21, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "No, of course I don't..." With a sigh, the black-and-silver warrior turned away. "...but sadly, there's nothing I can do about it." 02:23, December 12, 2015 (UTC) " But, you're Hiddenshade," she said, as though that explained everything. " Surely- surely you can talk to m-Copperdusk about it?" Gryfflepuff 02:28, December 12, 2015 (UTC) He shook his head. "I doubt it, everything's going to be in a wierd limbo, because Stormstar's the leader, and he's not here..." 02:30, December 12, 2015 (UTC) " Yeah, but now that he's gone, Copperdusk is the temporary leader. So she decides things now." Gryfflepuff 02:34, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Violetheart walked along a path, Infernopaw was locked in her eyes. She really liked him, but she was worried he didn't feel the same. She quickly glanced away, upon realizing she was staring. ''I have to tell him the way I feel at some point in time though, I can't keep that a secret from him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:57, December 12, 2015 (UTC)'' Crowfoot sat in a loaf position next to Snakeclaw. The two had been on patrols most of the day, and decided that they earned a break. Snakeclaw had fallen asleep, his head rested lightly on his friend's side. The black she-cat watched as drama unfolded in camp. Personally she couldn't react, as she didn't know anyone too well yet. — beau I am the one. 04:02 Sat Dec 12 Birchheart pulled away from the fresh-kill pile and settled in a shadey spot. She was worried about Violetheart, she seemed super jerky. She pushed Violetheart out of her mind and closed her eyes and tried to relax. ''I wonder who and where my family are... ''she thought warily. She wasn't sure how her past was here, she didn't know if she was loner or clanborn, she always guessed Clanborn, but it seemed exciting to think she was something more. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:09, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing stirred at last, still tired from what had happened. And now he's gone... She caught sight of Stormheart and a few other close family members taking his body away for burial, and she stood to join them. I could even learn how to LOVE 10:36, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Rowanheart was glad that Streamwing could stand now, and she watched as the burial party walked out of camp �� Lightning�� The family buried Nightstripe outside, each one coming in with greif in their eyes. I could even learn how to LOVE 13:33, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Streamwing, I need you to keep lying down," said Redfeather. "Then I'll give you some more thyme and a little bit of poppy seed. You need rest." Moss 13:35, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "No, no, I'm okay, I swear..." Streamwing limped over to the medicine den to be treated and called back weakly, "Just give me and my family a little time..." I could even learn how to LOVE 13:49, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Tell Mintfrost not to give you any poppy seeds, I already did that! If she does you'll be sleeping for moons!" Moss 17:36, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw flicked an ear, watching Lilywing quietly. ''Me and her... I know I had my heart broken.. and I know I made myself a promise, and I'm sticking to it... but maybe in the future. We're alot alike.. We both want what's best for the Clan, and we both have alike pasts.. Is that so hard for me to look back on and understand? ''A sickness stood inside of Redclaw's stomache, and he padded into the Warriors Den, his gazed fixed on the ground. 17:58, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Violetheart kept thinking. ''I want to tell him how I feel, but if he doesn't feel the same.... it'll make things weird with us.... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather'��]] 20:31, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "I really like you," Infernopaw eventually blurted out. 21:37, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan